1. Field of the Invention
An electronic room air conditioner controller which interfaces with a room air conditioner and controls its operation. A method of controlling a variable speed fan within the air conditioner is also disclosed. The controller has a memory and timer function, controls fan operation independent of compressor operation, and signals the user when the air filter should be changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is advantageous, in room air conditioners, to provide an electronic controller and thermostat which decreases the amount of frequent user involvement necessary in operating the room air conditioner and which helps the room air conditioner to function efficiently.
Prior art room air conditioners are manually controlled and operated by the user. For example, when the user wants to turn the room air conditioner on, he typically has to manually operate a switch somewhere on a control unit normally located on the room air conditioner itself. This same process is necessary when the user desires to turn the air conditioner off. This procedure is also necessary when changing any other operating parameter of the room air conditioner such as the fan speed and the desired temperature. Furthermore, the prior art room air conditioners and their controllers provide little or no information to the user regarding maintenance of the room air conditioner. They are also typically controlled in an "on" or "off" fashion, with no capability to select a mode in which the air conditioner controls its own operation.